


macaroni palpatine

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Rae helps Armitage explore his creative side.





	macaroni palpatine

Their early jobs are easy enough that Rae has plenty of time to do more hands-on teaching with Armitage. Basic Imperial History leads to a unit about Grand Admiral Thrawn and his appreciation for art of all cultures. Armitage is taken by the blue admiral and has plenty of questions for Rae.

This all leads to arts and crafts, which Rae respects, but has little experience with. They copy paintings together. Do mosaics of Thrawn and his ysalamiri. Make macaroni Palpatine portraits. Armitage makes and impressive papier-mâché Death Star that ends up hanging in a corner of the lounge. (He does understand that the Death Star was a Bad Thing, but even at age six he can grasp that the engineering was brilliant.)

He loves Rae’s improvised school. “You should have been a teacher, Cap’n,” he enthuses one day during a particularly fun exercise.

“But if I had, We wouldn’t be on this ship. We never would have met!”

“I’m glad you’re here and I’m here. And I’m glad Millicent is here too!”

“Good. But now it’s time for a maths test. Are you still glad?”

Armitage smiles. “Of course I am.”

(he aces the test)

***

Picture it - this smallish freighter. Not a fancy thing about it from the outside, but get to the far side of the cargo bay, and all the spaces beyond, and it’s a museum. There are macaroni portraits, finger paintings, string drawings, all the little kid stuff mixed in with technical drawings, architectural studies, and ships’ schematics all drawn in an enthusiastic, if inexperienced, hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr.](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/179822908335/macaroni-palpatine)


End file.
